Culture medium compositions typically include essential amino acids, salts, vitamins, minerals, trace metals, sugars, lipids and nucleosides. Cell culture medium attempts to supply the components necessary to meet the nutritional needs required to grow cells in a controlled, artificial and in vitro environment. Nutrient formulations, pH, and osmolarity vary in accordance with parameters such as cell type, cell density, and the culture system employed. Many cell culture medium formulations are documented in the literature and a number of media are commercially available. Once the culture medium is incubated with cells, it is known to those skilled in the art as “spent” or “conditioned medium”. Conditioned medium contains many of the original components of the medium, as well as a variety of cellular metabolites and secreted proteins, including, for example, growth factors, inflammatory mediators and other extracellular proteins.